(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing L-threonine by fermentation.
(b) Prior Art
There hitherto has been known that the microorganism belonging to the genus Providencia or Proteus of which the mutant requires L-isoleucine can be used as microorganisms capable of producing L-threonine by fermentation (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 4440/1968).
The method using the mutant having a sensitivity to antibiotic borrelidin and requiring L-methionine and L-valine has been known with respect to producing L-threonine by using certain microorganism of the genus Escherichia (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6752/1976).
However, there is room for further improvement in the capability of the strains as to the amount of L-threonine accumulated and as to the yield of L-threonine from the starting materials such as glucose or fructose in the method using the microorganism above mentioned.